This invention relates generally to apparatus that can be easily assembled for efficiently locating and establishing plant growth both inside and outside assembled containers; and more particularly it concerns apparatus and methods enabling users to quickly assemble unique apparatus from plastic sheets to establish environment for vegetation growth initially inside and later supported outside and adjacent the assembled containers.
There is need for more efficient and easily rapidly assembled components of plant growth systems, as well as methods of use of such systems. Also, there is need for provision and assembly of foldable sheet components of system that enable vegetation growth initially within containers as referred to, for warmth and initial irrigation, and subsequently outside and upon the walls and tops of such containers, for vegetation expansion and display, as disclosed herein.